


[filk/musical parody] High Goals

by oakleaf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: (well post-canon-ish), Filk, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf
Summary: High Hopesby Panic!, but instead it's Roy Mustang singing about hisHigh Goals.Vague spoilers for the entire series.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Grumman & Roy Mustang, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	[filk/musical parody] High Goals

**Author's Note:**

> So as part of [Pod_Together 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pod_together2020), there was a [filk broken telephone](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FilkBrokenTelephone2020). I ended up submitting a Nirvana in Fire filk [Bad Uncle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232835), but ended up writing this in the process.

**A filk parody of _High Hopes_ by Panic! at the Disco**

### Details

Length: 3:13

### Streaming & Download

Download:  
[as mp3 from Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/fma-filk-high-goals/high%20goals.mp3)

### Credits

#### Cover art

Made on [Pixlr X](https://pixlr.com/x/), based on a screencap from episode 30 of FMA:B.

### Lyrics

Have to have high, high goals when I’m leading  
Shooting for the top even as an underling  
Forging ahead with or without vision  
Always had high, high goals  
Have to have high, high goals when I’m leading  
I know the changes that I will be pushing  
Making amends for past aberrations  
Always had high, high goals

Hughes said  
Don’t just be angry  
Rewrite the wrongs  
Let’s make a legacy  
Topple authority  
Back in the days  
Thought we knew everything, we knew everything

Hawkeye said  
Know our atrocities  
Flames in your history  
Light up for secrecy  
Act with integrity, and I’ll stand by you  
Oh through everything, oh through everything

The Elrics said don’t give in to a personal vendetta  
We know that you can be a leader that is better

Have to have high, high goals when I’m leading  
Shooting for the top even as an underling  
Forging ahead with or without vision  
Always had high, high goals  
Have to have high, high goals when I’m leading  
I know the changes that I will be pushing  
Making amends for past aberrations  
Always had high, high goals

Grumman said  
Uphill with strategy  
Band of crusaders  
Young little wannabes  
Stay loyal and hungry  
Learn all my ways  
One day you’ll have everything, you'll have everything

The ranks I will climb  
The ranks I will climb and not looking down  
The ranks I will climb  
The ranks I will climb and not looking down

The Elrics said don’t give in to a personal vendetta  
We know that you can be a leader that is better

I don’t have any hopes but a future I can nearly see  
So I will fight to the top to get democracy 

Have to have high, high goals when I’m leading  
Shooting for the top even as an underling  
Forging ahead with or without vision  
Always had high, high goals  
Have to have high, high goals when I’m leading  
I know the changes that I will be pushing  
Making amends for past aberrations  
Always had high, high goals 


End file.
